


i don't know what it is / but i feel good about it

by milkywei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lists, M/M, Realisations, coming home, tsukikage fridays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywei/pseuds/milkywei
Summary: For Kageyama, routine is everything – it's how he stays on top of his game and keeps himself in perfect condition; it's how he justifies running away because he's bad at saying goodbye.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	i don't know what it is / but i feel good about it

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [i don't know what it is / but i feel good about it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163808) by [Honeylune_ptw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeylune_ptw/pseuds/Honeylune_ptw)



Kageyama Tobio is a creature of habit. He prides himself in routines and familiarity – following a strict schedule and letting his actions fall nicely into place like a sharp-edged cookie cutter.

When V-League season ends and he gets time off from national team training, Kageyama gets sent back home to Miyagi where he takes a few days to reorient himself with no schedules to follow and no routines to stick to.

Now don’t get him wrong, he hasn’t been back home in years so he appreciates this rare moment where he gets to kick back and relax at his family home. His days are more laid back and he finds himself enjoying the mundanity of it all.

But alas being a creature of habit, Kageyama falls into an unconscious routine which he starts to follow as he spends his first few days in Miyagi during the off-season.

Part of Kageyama Tobio’s off-season routine includes:

  * Waking up at 6AM
  * Washing up to go for his morning jog
  * Double-tying his shoelaces so they don’t come off when he runs
  * Greeting the brown cat in the next neighbourhood with a pat on the head
  * Visiting obaa-san’s flower shop to buy a single pink lily
  * Jogging up the hill next to the shrine to swap out the lily in Kazuyo’s vase
  * Seeing a blonde-haired man and almost tripping
  * Realising that it’s a false alarm and continuing on his way
  * Dropping by Miwa’s work to drag her out for brunch
  * Listening to Miwa complain about his bangs
  * Refusing to let Miwa cut his bangs
  * Washing up after he gets home
  * Fluffing up the pillows on the sofa for an afternoon nap
  * Feeling discontent by the lack of warmth
  * Catching himself thinking of a certain blonde-haired man
  * Going out to distract himself from thinking of a certain blonde-haired man
  * Wandering around in the next neighbourhood to look for the brown cat from this morning



What has never been part of Kageyama Tobio’s off-season routine includes:

  * Bumping into Tsukishima Kei while looking for the brown cat
  * Getting into an argument with Tsukishima even though it’s been a few years since they’ve last seen each other
  * Thinking about how the last time he saw Tsukishima they were much closer and he had his fingers in Tsukishima’s blonde hair
  * Noticing that Tsukishima has gained more muscle since he last saw him
  * Wondering what Tsukishima has been up to lately to gain this much muscle
  * Wondering if Tsukishima still thinks about him
  * ????????



“Were you ever gonna tell me that you’re back or was that not part of the routine?” Tsukishima asks, snapping Kageyama out of his thoughts.

“I didn’t manage to include many things in this routine,” Kageyama replies.

Tsukishima grins and Kageyama fights the urge to kiss him stupid. “Well, throw it out and make a new one.”

“You’re very demanding,” Kageyama decides, pulling Tsukishima by the collar to do just that.

An off-routine chain of events that Kageyama Tobio carries out includes:

  * Kissing that annoying grin from Tsukishima’s face
  * Bringing Tsukishima to his house for dinner
  * Tracing the dips and crevices of Tsukishima’s muscles with his hands and lips
  * Refreshing his tactile memory of Tsukishima in bed
  * Burying his nose in Tsukishima’s neck while fingers stroke him to completion
  * Listening to Tsukishima whisper sweet nothings into his ear as they both come down from their high
  * Feeling overwhelmed by the warmth in his chest as he cards his fingers in Tsukishima’s hair
  * Realising how easy it is to fall straight into an old routine even when he has made new ones
  * Acknowledging that he still has feelings for Tsukishima



“About time, king,” Tsukishima huffs. “I thought I was gonna have to mess up your routine completely for you to admit it.”

Kageyama feels relief wash over him as he laughs against Tsukishima’s lips, his fingers right where they belong in soft blonde hair.

“What’s gonna be different in the routine this time?” he unconsciously wonders out loud when they’re both feeling the lull of slumber take over.

“You know the answer to that,” Tsukishima replies, voice lower than a hum as he is in the midst of dozing off.

No more running away.

Goodbyes are easier when you know you’ll come back home.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from i feel good about this by the mowgli's
> 
> this was actually intended to be posted as a thread on twitter but after looking at it again i thought- eh... maybe not everything i post on ao3 has to be perfect.  
> on a side note, i'm totally behind the tsukikage fridays agenda.


End file.
